Sunsummer7's Camp
Here at Sunsummer7's Camp, like TDI the campers will face challanges intill there is one left standing.The winner will recive 100,000 $.This is my first camp ever so make me proud!And after the final episode there will the special episode that causes season 2.Good luck! (: And feel free to sign up.It will be up to 10 campers intill the sign ups close.You can sign up by putting the number you signed up,list the character you want to play as,and then mark your username.Make sure you tell your friends! Sign Ups CLOSED NO MORE DEBUTS! #Courtney-NIzzy Out Day 3 #Trent- Cards777 Out Day 1 #Cody-Ben109 #Harold- TDAFan99 #Owen- Sunsummer7 Out Day 5 #Heather-Sunsummer7 #Justin-TDALindsayfan1 Out Day 4 #LeShawna-TDALindsayfan1 Out Day 6 #Lindsay-NIzzy Out Day 2 #Duncan-Sunsummer7 #Alejandro-Drama786(DEBUTING) #Noah-Dakotacoons(DEBUTING) You can be up to 3 campers (minus Chris and Chef ). Host/Co-Host Chris-Sunsummer7 Host Chef-Sunsummer7 Co-Host Teams Screaming Gophers Cody,Owen,Lindsay,Courtney,and Harold Killer Bass Trent,Heather,Justin,LeShawna,and Duncan Elimination Table Please edit the columns section.Anyone who is competing please edit this. TBA means it is not yet known OUT means you were voted out LOW means you recived the final marshmellow IN means you were safe at the bonfire WIN means you team or you alone won the challenge Chat 1 Chris: Here it is,Sunsummer7's Camp!I am going to host Sunsummer7's Camp. Owen:*arrives* Chris:Hey Owen. Owen:*While eating Hot Dog*Chris I'm so happy to be here! Chris:Don't Talk With Your Mouth Full Man! Owen:*Steps on dock* Chris:And another camper...Heather. Heather:*arrives* Heather:So this is the camp? Chris:Yep Heather:Wow Owen:Hi,Heather. Heather:Hey Chris:*waits for next camper* Owen:Want to be friends? Heather:I don't have friends but I guess we could....for the competition. Owen:Ok want some of my hot dog? Heather:No thank you. Owen:Ok Chris:Hate to ruin the moment but you are on different teams. Owen:NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! Heather:*covers her ears* Chris:A next camper, Duncan. Duncan:Alright Duncan:*stands between Owen and Heather* Chris:Next camper is Trent.How is it buddy. Chris:Oh and Duncan your on that team over there *points to Heather*. Heather:(in confessional) I am glad Duncan joined my team.At least someone here is as evil as me. Chris: Oh here comes the rest of the campers.Time for your first challenge. Challenge 1 Chris:Todays challenge is......Dodgeball.If you throw the ball and it hits someone that person is out.However if you catch the ball being thown to you,the thrower is out and the catcher gets to put someone in if they were previously out before.You can also dodge it and you can use a ball to deflect a ball but if it knocks the ball out of your hands your out. Owen:I LOVE DODGEBALL!!! LeShawna: *throws hard ball at Cody* Justin: *throws fast ball at Cody* LeShawna and Justin's balls: *hit Cody* LeShawna: *throws ball at Courtney* Justin: *throws ball at Lindsay* Owen:*Throws Balls At LeShawna and Justin* Owens Balls:*Hits LeShawna and Justin* Owen:Sorry LeShawna and Justin,You were too powerfull.And I mean that as a complement. Courtney: *dodges and throws a dodgeball at Duncan* Lindsay: *dodges and falls over* Owww Duncan:*catches dodgeball* Duncan:I choose LeShawna to come back in. Owen:*Throws ball at Trent* Owens Ball:*Hits Trent* LeShawna: Thanks Duncan! *throws ball at Harold* Sorry Harold! *hits Harold* Yeah! Owen:*Throws ball at Duncan* Owens Ball:*Hits Duncan* Owen:*Throws ball at Heather* Owens Ball:*Hits Heather* Owen:Good Bye LeShawna *Throws Ball at LeShawna*. Owens Ball:*Hits LeShawna* Owen:Yes,Gophers Win! Chris:The Gophers Win! Bass you will be sending someone home tonight. Bass Vote Here Duncan-I vote for Heather.She did not even try to get someone out. Heather- I vote for Trent.He did not do anything Duncan:LeShawna lets vote for Heather. Chris:Hurry up campers,Vote.Only 2 campers voted. LeShawna: Duncan, she tried, I'm voting for Trent. Justin: Trent. Chris:Time for the ceremony.Marshmellows for Justin,LeShawna,Duncan.Campers this is the last marshmellow.The final marshmellow goes to......Heather. Trent time to go,bro. Day 2 Chat Chris:Last Time on Sunsummer7's Camp.The Campers played a round of Dodgeball.Owen COMPLETLEY Dominated the game when he Knocked Out nearly Every Bass player! Then the Killer Bass voted out Trent for not playing. Duncan:LeShawna I was thinking wanna form an alliance? LeShawna: Sure! Duncan:Good,but if we lose who should go home? LeShawna: I say Justin, unless he wins a challenge for us, then Heather. Duncan:Cool!Agreed. (conf)Heather:I was watching the alliance plan so in order to stay I have to prove to them Im relieable. Owen:When is it going to be time for breakfast Im really hungry. Chris:Everyone at the main lodge for breakfast. Owen:Yes! Chef:EAT EVERYONE EAT!!! Owen:Dont be so harsh Chef:DONT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!!!!!!!! Duncan:*sarcasticly*Whats todays special Chef? Chef:Moldy Pancakes with Lizard Pee. Duncan:Ewww LeShawna: Oh...I ain't eatin that... Justin: Does it make you fatter? LeShawna: I'd rather have a challenge. Uhuh. Chef:You WILL eat it.And Justin it does make you fatter!NOW EAT!! Duncan:This is disgusting Heather:Your right Duncan Chris:Time for the challenge Challenge 2 Chris:Todays challenge is a talent contest.Each Team will pick 3 campers to be on the Talent Show! Cody: I can dance *break dances flips splits and moon walks* Harold: I'm great at beat boxing *beat boxes awesomly* Justin: I can do gymnastics. *does a backflip* LeShawna: I can...play the drums. Duncan:Real good job both of you! Owen:Cody and Harold in the show! I can burp the ABCs.*burps ABCs* Cody:(conf) Owen is sick but AWESOME but still sick *smells breath from conf. and passes out in the toiletand it flushes* Owen:Did I make it in? Heather:I can do Ballet*Does Ballet Beautyfully* Duncan:Yes Heather is in That makes 3!!! Owen:Guys did I make it? Harold: I say me Cody and Owen Owen:I agree Chris:We have our actors.Harold,You are first up. Cody:GO HAROLD (Hey summer can you wait for me cause I'll be gone til friday Please :) ) (Sunsummer7:not really) Harold: Ch ch p what what awesome pck pck what what awesome what what awesome Chris:Thats worth a 7/10 Harold: Awesome LeShawna: Who's next? Heather, Justin, or mmmmme... Chris:You are next LeShawna. LeShawna: Great. LeShawna: *goes on stage* Hello everyone! I'm LeShawna! I'm gonna play the drum to the song, Boom Boom Pow. *starts playing* LeShawna: *hums with drum* *finishes* What'd ya think? Justin: Not as good as me... Chris:That is an 8/10! Awsome! (Jessica: So Cody and the person on the Bass after him will do the challenge sometime tomorrow, right?) LeShawna: Yeah! *kisses Duncan* Oh...sorry. Justin: Okay...so, is Owen next then Heather, Cody and me? Chris:Yes but since Cody wont be able to make it,he will be replaced in the talent show by ethier Courtney or Lindsay. Duncan:Thats ok LeShawna I Kinda liked it. Chris:Ethier Courtney or Lindsay Chris:This is taking too long.Owen show your stuff. Owen:*Burps ABCs* Chris:Disgusting but funny.7/10 Now Justin is up! Doing....gymnastics.P.S. The Losing Team will have to eat Chefs breakfast! Justin: *does a handstand and turns it into backflip* *does a sideways flip(he jumps and spins sideways)* *does a ten second midair flip* *lands on balance beam perfectly and finishes* Chris:That must be hard to do! 10/10 Super Cool! (Sunsummer7: That was really cool!) Chris: We are moving on to Heather. Heather:*Does Ballet* Chris:Fancy,9/10. Heather:Yes! Chris:Its now imposible for The Gophers to win.Bass Win! (Jessica: I can do everything I said, I am a gymnast!) (Sunsummer7:Thats Coolio Pefect!!!!You really suprised me! 0: ) Gophers Vote Here Chris:Since Cody wasn't able to make it im making it up to him by giving him invincibility.This is a 1 time thing. Owen:I vote for Courtney.Her violin skills could of helped us.*votes Courtney* (NIzzy: Sorry I wasn't able to do the challenge but my computer is having issues. :s) Harold: Lindsay Chris:Its a tie! The other team will vote! Ethier Courtney or Lindsay.(Sunsummer7: Another reason is because NIzzy is having computer problems.:( ) Bass vote for Gophers/Tiebraker Heather:I vote for Lindsay,Because She is not even smarter than an apple! Duncan:Lindsay she leaves me with no choice.And she isn't that bright. Justin and LeShawna: Lindsay, sorry. Chris:Now Lindsay is gone! See you next time on Sunsummer7's CAMP! Day 3 Chat Chris:Last time on Sunsummer7's Camp.Justin,LeShawna,and Heather made it impossible for the Gophers to win.Then the Gophers tied there votes so the Bass voted Lindsay off the Gophers! Harold: Hey Owen Do you want an alliance Owen:Sure.What should we do first? LeShawna: *to Duncan* Maybe Justin should get the boot next. LeShawna: *kisses Duncan again, for seven seconds on the lips* Duncan:And she kisses me again!YEEEESSSS!!!!!!!! (Conf)Duncan:I think I like LeShawna.And by like I mean LOOOOOOVVVVVEEEE!!!!!! Harold: We should vote out Courtney next time we vote Owen:Sure,So Courtney it is then! Harold,want to hang out? Harold: Isn't everyone hanging out already Owen:I meant going places and doing stuff at camp.What do you want to do? Harold: *beatboxes* go to the lake Owen:Okay let me get me get my bathing suit.*gets bathing suit*Now lets go! *at lake* Owen:*in water*Your great at beatboxing Harold! Harold: I think we can make the final 2 going away tommorrow night Owen:Final 2 here we come! (Sunsummer7:Whats that about tommorrow night?) Challenge 3 Chris: The next challenge is,Phobia Factor!Where you will face your worst fear!And don't lie about or you won't score.Now every one confess your fears in the confessionals. Owen(Conf):I freak out when I fly! LeShawna(Conf.): I'm scared of spiders... Justin(Conf.): I am scared of clowns... Heather(Conf.):Im afraid of sumo wrestlers! Duncan(Conf):Dont make fun got it?Miley Cyrus music store standees. Harold (CONF): I'm afraid of Chucky dolls Chris:Time to face your worst fear!Harold Your Challenge is to watch a Chucky Movie (in pretend at the Camp)and then Hug a Chucky Doll for 10 seconds!Go! *Chucky Movie Plays* Harold: *finishes watching movie* *hugs Chucky for 11.2 seconds lets go quickly* Chris:Nice Work Harold! Time for LeShawnas Challenge,ride a BIG taruntula! LeShawna: *rides tarantula but jumps off after 13 seconds* Chris:Wow,LeShawna you had to ride it longer so its The Gophers 1 and the Bass 0.Justin,its CIRCUS TIME!!! Clowns! Chris:*at Circus*Justin your challenge is to spend a day with a Clown! If you dont handle the whole day, you wont get a point.GO! Mr. Clown:HHHHIIIIII JJJJJUUUUUSSSSTTTINNNN!!!!!!! Justin: Uhhhhhhh, hi Mr. Clown. *shivers in fear* What do you like to do? Mr.Clown:Get dressed up like me and walk around town! Mr.Clown:*Dresses up Justin up like a clown and starts walking around camp* Mr.Clown:Hi everyone this is my best friend JUSTIN! Justin's Girlfriend:*From Home*Its Justin McClown! *giggles* Heather:Hi Justin McClown your looking kind of Clowny! Mr.Clown:I know Justin is my number 1 BEST FRIEND!!!!!!! Cody:*Bomb is sitting on a hill* I hate my life Chris:Cody,you have to defuse this bomb in 10 minutes.Now DEFUSE! Chris:Justin your day at the circus is over.You PASSED! And that wasn't a Clown...It was an Intern! Gophers 1 Bass 1! Chris:Now lets see how Cody is coming! *Shouts to Cody*You Have 5 MINUTES Cody! *To Owen*Owen Its Time To Fly! Owen:*In Plane*I hate Flying! I Cant Fly In THIS! Chris:Tell you what Owen,If you Parachute off this plane You will get a point AND Fresh FOOD For you! Owen:Food Here I Come! *Jumps off Airplane* Chris:Nice Job Owen! Heres you Load of Food! Gophers 2 Bass 1 Chris:Duncan,You have to hug this Miley Cyrus Standee for 10 seconds! Duncan:*to himself* Its Just A Standee! Its Just A Standee! *Hugs Standee For 10 Seconds* Chris:So Its Gophers 2 Bass 2 Duncan(Conf.):YES! Chris:Heather,Its Sumo Time! Sumo Wrestler:*starts beating Heather up* Heather:Take this you rotten wrestler!*Kicks Wrestler in groin* Heather:And This! *punches wrestler in face* Heather:AND THIS!!!*kicks his gut* Sumo Wrestler:Oww!*grabs Heather's arm* Heather:*Twists Arm And Kicks Him Away* Sumo Wrestler:OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!Don't Do That AGAIN!!! Heather:*kicks Wrestler in shin while he leaves*I WON FOR THE TEAM! Chris:Nice Job Heather! Gophers 2 Bass 3! Gophers I will see you at the bonfire again. Gophers Vote Here Owen:Courtney she didn't perticipate! Chris:Come on Campers VOTE! Cody:Courtney (Sunsummer7:2 votes for Courtney so shes out.Because shes still having Computer problems and can't vote) Chris:So the marshmellows go to Harold.Owen you're safe. Owen:Yes! Chris:This is the Final Marshmellow.Courtney and Cody,one of you spent your last day here.The Final Marshmellow goes to....Cody.Courtney you're out.What will happen next time on Sunsummer7's Camp! Chat 4 Chris:Last time on Sunsummer7's Camp.The Gophers Lost again Because Heather won the Phoibia Factor Challenge when she beat up the Sumo Wrestler.Then the Gophers voted out Courtney. Chris:Campers you can Chat and Hangout with eachother while I think of a Challenge. Owen:*Eats Food Reward From Challenge*Cody,Harold want some of my popcorn? Owen(Conf):I'm thinking of having Cody in me and Harold's Alliance. Owen:Cody can I talk to you?Wanna join me and Harolds Alliance? Harold: We need to win this challenge team Owen:Yeah!We need to!Now that Lindsay and Courtney are gone only 3 of us Left! Duncan:Whens the challenge gonna start? Owen:Yeah! Chris:Go To the Main Lodge For Lunch! Owen:Awsome! Challenge 4 *At Main Lodge* Chris:Todays Challenge.....An Eat Off!The Last person who didn't finish there food will be out of the camp! Chef:Todays Lunch is Spggetti!Well actully its Worms with Hairballs and Snail Slime Go! Owen:*starts eating quickly* Owen:YUM!*finishes dish*I Win! Chris:All of your team has to finish Owen! Owen Ah man! Harold: *finishes spaggetti slowly* We almost win Chris:Only One more person for the Gophers! Cody:*smells the food and falls in* wow it tastes better than it smells *imagines that it's from o;ive garden minus the hugh price* *continues eating at steady pace* Amost amost *eats lasat "noodle* Done and ewww it's wroggling ewww\ Chris:The Gophers Win!Time to vote Killer Bass!This is Because most people are not eating! Vote Bass Chris:Campers Vote! Duncan:I vote for Justin Heather:Justin Chris:The Marshmellows go to LeShawna and Heather.The final marshmellow goes to.........Duncan.Justin time to go. Chat 5 Chris:Last time on Sunsummer7's Camp.The campers had an eat-off of disgusting Speggeti!All of the Gophers finished when none of the Bass did.Then they voted out The beutifull Justin. Harold: I'm hoping for a merge Owen:I wonder what the challenge will be? Duncan:If the Challenge Today Is About Sports then WooHoo! Chris:Your Right Duncan!It is about that! Duncan:Yeah! Harold: Merge plz merge Chris:Last team challenge Harold! Challenge 5 Chris:Todays Challenge is Baseball!Harold,Your up first!BATTER UP! Chris:*Throws pitch at Harold* Harold: *Hits ball hard and runs to second base* Chris:Your next Owen!*throws a ball at Owen and hits him* Owen:Ball 1! Chris:I Know I Know.*throws 3 more balls aiming for strike zone but still hits Owen* Owen:4 balls!*runs to first base* Owen:Being Big can Come in Handy! Chris:Cody Up!*throws ball at Cody* Harold: *runs to home* Chris:Score! Chris:Strike 1 for Cody!That ball was perfect! Owen:*runs to second base but is not fast* Chris:*tags Owen out*Out 1! Owen:Man! Harold: Hurry up Owen and Cody we can win Owen:Im out remember? Chris:*throws second pitch to Cody*Strike 2! Chris:Third pitch*throws ball* Cody:*Hits The ball* SEE YA *Runs to third* Guys get the bases loaded Chris:Harold is up again.*Throws Pitch* Harold: *hits it runs to first* Chris:*tags Harold out*3 outs! Harold: What we have to vote someone out again Chris:Not yet.You have to see if the Bass can beat your score. Chris:Heather,Your first up for Bass.*throws pitch to Heather* Heather:*hits ball and makes it to second base*WOOHOO! Chris:Duncan Up!*throws to Duncan* Duncan:*hits 2-Run Home Run*YES! Chris:Bass Win 2-1!Gophers,Please Vote! Gophers Vote Chris:Time to Vote! Owen:Cody.Your Not In The Alliance!No offence dude! Cody: How about Owen He won one season Harold: I cant vote Chris:If you dont it will be a tie! Harold: You're both very close friends of mine and I want you both to stay in the game Chris:Then I will decide.The first marshmellow is to you Harold. Harold: Thanks *shivers* Chris:The final marshmellow goes to........Cody!Owen,any last words? Owen:Yes!Harold,Thank you for taking me this far! Owen:And you guys were great team-mates!I enjoyed working with you!Harold,what do you want to say,so we can talk one last time! Harold: No I'm leaving owen you stay Owen:No you deverve the money more!Farewell!*gets on boat*Good Bye! Chris:That wraps it up!Owens gone!Nothing you can do about it! Harold: *cries and waves* bye Chat 6 Chris:Now,is the merge!Every camper for themselves!Chat while I think of a challenge! Heather:*walks to Harold*Its alright Harold!Nothing to worry about!At least you made it to the merge! Harold: Thanks Heather Heather:You're welcome.Hey I can take Owens place in the alliance! Harold: Sure thanks maybe we can get 1 more in to go to the final 3 like Cody Heather:Ok! Alejandro:Hello amigos.I'm Alejandro.Do i look HOT Senoritas? Harold: *throws a pickle at Alejandro* Alejandro:*Catches pickle at puts it in Harold's Pants* Alejandro:When do i get introduced?I think Now. Chris:Campers,This is Alejandro!He is debuting! Alejandro(to heather):Heather is it?You look charming Senorita. Harold: Heather don't fall for it it's a trap Alejandro:No No,it's not a trap.Come to me my lady. Alejandro(in the confessinal):It's really a trap.But my traps are secret.And they're staying that way. Heather:You can't fool me.I can see right through you!*walks away* Alejandro(in the confessinal):*************!****!****!*** ** * *****! Harold (CONF): Alejandro can't get a whole bunch of girls to like him here becaus there are only 2 anyway Heather:Harold,Next time we vote out Alejandro!Ok? Alejandro:I'm sorry guys.It will never happen again. Harold: Sure but we'd need two more votes plus if I win immunity you can have it Alejandro:Thank you.I'll Never vote you. Alejandro(CONF):See.......New friends already!......... Heather:I'll think about it.Alejandro Alejandro:So,when do we start the challange chris? Chris:When I think it up.So for now,you can just hang around. Alejandro(CONF):Sweet.This game could be mine.If i win,I'll Share the money or Keep it to myself. Alejandro:If i win,i'll share the money with Everyone! Heather:How much will me and Harold get, Alejandro? Alejandro:5000 dollars. Cody:*to harold* Dude we need an alience we're the last of our team deal! Alejandro:I'll give 5000 dollars to the persons that wanna be in my alliance! Heather:Sure!And to let you know,The prize money is 100,000$. Heather:You can join me and Harolds' Alliance! Alejandro:Sure.Here's 500 bucks. Alejandro:*Hands 500 bucks to Everybody* Heather:Thanks!I trust you now! Chris:Its time for the challnge! Challenge 6 Chris:This is a SuperHero themed challenge!First part is to make a coustume a power and a SuperHero Name!Start Now! Harold: I am super geek and my power is to bore everyone when I talk (XD) Chris:Did you make a costume? Cody:*is righting a bunch of formulas and calculators but is also drawing pictures of explosions of fire* Chris:Thats a 6/10 Harold.Pretty Good! Harold: Yeah its me as albert einstein with pencil on it *shows costume* Chris:Good Job Harold! Duncan:*sees Hulk costume*Hmm...Maybe I could change this.*makes costume look like him* Cody:*glares* *is writing name* Hummmmm humm * writes The Codmizeter* Finished with that *works on mask whichi has flames water air and earth in it and an expldsion* Done *putds it on* {Perfect! my power is The pwer to be sciencey and get girls while exploding stuff. Cody:Chris! I'm ready! Chris:Good Job!7/10 (Sunsummer7:Im going to bed.Good Night!) (Sunsummer7:Back I woke up early) Duncan:Im ready to be rated! Chris:Show me your stuff Duncan! Duncan:Im Hulk Man!With Super Strength and This costume looks like me! Chris:Nice One!8/10! Duncan:Yes! Heather:I am Miss Cat.I can scratch things Hard!And Im dressed like a cat! Chris:Heather wins because this is taking to long! Vote Chris:Since this is the merge..everyone vote. Duncan:Alejandro.Im gonna be the only one here thats really strong! Heather:Alliance,who do we vote for?Harold,Alejandro and Cody? Cody: I'm voiting Leshawna Heather:LeShawna it is!*votes LeShawna* Duncan:Guys!Dont vote LeShawna!!!!!!!!!! Harold: She's the only one left Chris:The marshmellows go to,Harold,Heather,Duncan,and Cody. Chris:The final marshmellow goes to..........Alejandro!LeShawna time to go! Harold: Bye LeShawna *waves* Yay were in the final 5 Chat 7 Heather:*walks out of cabin*Hello Final 5! Heather:Good Morning! Noah: I believe you mean final 6. Heather:NOAH???!!!!Am I dreaming? Noah: Nope. And I think that you and me should go to the finals together. What do you say? Heather:I already have one,but you can join mine! Harold: Is Noah debuting to we only have Duncan to boot Heather:Yes Noahs Debuting Harold. Harold (CONF): Are you kidding me another debuter they'll never Final 4 Chris:Guys Noahs Here!And this will be the LAST Debut!Another one will be deleted. Harold: What do you mean one will be deleted Noah: Yeah... Alejandro:Another beautiful day!I hope a double elimanation is today. Alejandro:Hello,Noah,is it? Noah: Yeah, what do you want? Harold: Hey Noah will you vote with us tonight hopefully challenge is waterballoon fight Noah: Who are you voting for? Harold: Duncan Alejandro:I have to say no one. Noah: I'll vote out Duncan. OR Heather. Alejandro:I'm glad we all made it this far. Alejandro:So when do we start the challange Chris? Chris:Challenge Time! Challenge 7 Chris:Todays Challenge is a bike race!So start building you bikes! Noah: *begins building his bike* Noah: *Finishes his bike* Finished! Thanks to my bike manual. Chris:On with the race!First person to cross the line wins invincibility!And you have to do at least five things in the race intill you cross.GO! Harold: *makes bike* Harold: *finishes bike* Harold: *rides bike fast* Harold: *rides bike faster* Harold: *rides bike faster* Harold: *rides bike faster* Harold: *rides bike faster* Harold: *rides bike faster and gets past the finish line* Chris:Harold wins Invincibility!Time to vote! Vote 7 Chris:Campers,please cast your votes! Heather:Duncan.Alliance plans! Harold: I'm sorry but Duncan Noah: Duncan. Duncan:Im voting for Noah! Chris:The marshmellows go to Harold,Heather,Cody,and Alejandro.The final marshmellow goes to......Noah!Duncan time to go! Duncan:Oh yeah.Vote out Mr.Delinquint.I'll GET COURTNEY TO CALL HER LAWYERS!!!!!!!!!!!! Chat 8 Heather:Okay,Now its the final 5! Harold (CONF): Maybe Alejandro should leave cuz he got here before Noah Alejandro(CONF):Harold!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Alejandro:I'm glad we all made it this far. Harold: Heather Cody who do you want gone Heather:Something tells me Alejandro is trying to get rid of you Harold! Alejandro:I'm not gonna get rid of Anybody!I'm not gonna try to. Heather:I heard you outside of the confessinal! Alejandro:I was mad at Harold cuz be was thinking of Elimanating me!That doesn't mean i'm gonna elimanated him! Harold: I'm not for sure going to vote you out Heather:Ok,lets pretend this never happened.So we'll think about it when we vote. Alejandro:All of us are gonna vote out someone today,if they're not useful in challanges or something.Yes,i'm gonna vote. Alejandro:So when do we start the challange chris? Chris:Now! Challenge 8 Chris:First you will climb this mountain up and then go down the other side.First one to complete it wins invinciblety!GO! *Alejandro Climbs to the top*NOT TRUE SORRY! Alejandro:Done!NOT TRUE SORRY! (Sunsummer7:Drama786,that is cheating.You cant just get to the top in one or two lines,try to speak at least ten things before you do it.Also try to give others time.Try again) Alejandro:C'Mon guys,get climbing.If you do it now,you can get this done and over with!So get climbing. Alejandro(CONF):Yah i cheated.But it's the USER!(Breaking the Fourth Wall) Heather:*climbs but starts to slip*I'm slipping HELP!I'm about to fall to my death! Heather:*is about to fall to death*SOMEBODY HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Alejandro catches heather Heather:Thank You Alejandro,THANK YOU! Alejandro:You're welcome Senorita.So chris,When do we start to vote off?SOMEONE PLEASE MAKE IT TO THE TOP!!!!!! Heather:Let's work together on this! Chris:Not if I can help it!*releases cage full of Bears*HA HA!! Bear:*is about to kill Alejandro* Heather:NNNOOOOO!!!!!!!*jumps in the way*Goodbye.*falls* Alejandro:NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!*Catches Heather.Time to go the top! (Drama786:can i go to the top Sunsummer7?Not yet?) (Sunsummer7:You can) Heather:Yeah! *Both made it to the top......... Noah: *Makes it to the top* Noah: *Hits a bear with a dictionary* Noah: *starts running to the bottom* Noah: *reaches bottom* Noah: *runs toward finish line* Noah: *Reaches finish line* YES!!!! Heather:*faints in Alejandros arms* Alejandro:LETS START THE CERAMONY ALREADY! Chris:Alright. Vote 8 Heather:*still fainting* Alejandro:I VOTE NOAH. *Alejandro takes heather to the informery* Alejandro:Here you go senorita. Alejandro:I VOTE NOAH,AGAIN! Chef:Dont worry she'll be as good as new!CLEAR!*gives Heather treatment*Its Not Working! Noah: Don't I have invincibility? I vote Alejandro. Chris:Alejandro has invincibility because he crossed first.So that vote counts while yours doesn't. Noah: but you said we had to go back down. He didn't. Chris:It was taking a while so I changed my mind. Noah: Then I vote Harold. Duncan: Harold. Harold: Noah Cody: Harold (TDAFan99: Dakota you cant tamper with the votes) Alejandro(CONF):Final 4,Here i come.100,000 Dollars soon to be mine! Alejandro:I see that Harold could go tonight. (Drama786:My Final 4 Predictions:Alejandro,Noah,Heather,Cody.) Alejandro:So,when do we start the ceramony?